An organic light-emitting display device may has a stacked structure including a pixel electrode that is an anode, a counter electrode that is a cathode, and a light-emitting layer that is arranged between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. The light-emitting layer may display a color image based on the principle that light is emitted as holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode recombine in the light-emitting layer.